


These Are The Days

by blurryyou



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Translation, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles最终说服了Erik放弃复仇和他在一起，然而Shaw却绑架了Charles。Erik打败Shaw救回Charles，一起克服了Charles被绑架期间受到的折磨留下的后遗症。</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are The Days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Are The Days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4170) by Alisha Torn. 



> 授权：  
> Hi Blurry,  
> Yes, of course! :) Thank you for asking, I'm glad you enjoyed the fic. :)  
> -Alisha Torn

  
I.

会有一天，Xavier教授会和Magneto在一条钢制走廊上相遇，他们会讨论种族的优劣，讨论正义的界限，和究竟是要抗争，还是要和平。

会有一天，Magneto会附在Jason耳边低语，宣判人类种族的灭亡，而Xaiver会发现，他过去认识的那个人现在已经死了。

会有一天，Charles看着Erik的眼睛，却只看到一个陌生人。

会有一天，他们最后一次分开，隔着战场，他们相系的联系如同玻璃般碎裂。

会有一天，他们成为敌人。

但不是今天。

今天，Charles还是一个年轻人，像是握住手心里的阳光一般珍爱自己的友谊。他可以读取Erik的思想，他知道他的朋友可以做什么，也知道在过去的阴影下，在对Shaw的仇恨隐藏下，他的朋友的内心深处藏有的美好。

他能感觉到。就在移动卫星的那一天，他甚至触碰到了。他知道Erik还可以做到更多，在古巴那天，Erik及时收手，这就证明了他的看法。

“你在想什么？”

男人的声音低沉沙哑，饱含睡意，他的手松松的抵着Xavier的手腕。他微笑。“没什么，Erik，”他说。“继续睡吧。”

他感觉到Lehnsherr掠过一丝恼怒，但他乖乖地翻身闭上眼。Charles靠回枕头上，家里很安静。他探出自己的思想，感知拂过整个庄园，他探查到所有人都在自己的床上，放下心来。

Sean依然留在医疗室里，不过其他人都在自己的房间里。Mystique睡在自己的床上，他微微松了口气。自从海滩上那一战以来，她和Hank变得越来越亲密。尽管Charles对此也很高兴，但她依然是他的小妹妹，她还没有真的长大。

他揉了揉太阳穴。第三次世界大战几乎一触即发，他们阻止了事态恶化，然而他现在在这里，却依然感觉后怕。尽管他们做了这么多，人类却依然反对他们。他记得很清楚，仿佛一切就发生在昨天：Azazel带着伤痕累累的Shaw，和同伴们逃走了。Moira向上报告说海滩已经安全了，然而俄国人和美国人却都选择攻击，一波又一波导弹向着剩下的变种人袭来。

要说服Erik放弃杀掉Shaw很困难。Charles请求他住手，向他投射他们在一起的回忆，一起建立一所学校的期望。起初他不敢确定，然而Erik没有戴上Shaw的头盔，他允许Charles进入自己的头脑，信任他，相信他不会控制住自己，最终，Erik决定留下Shaw一条性命。

然而，人类却是另一个威胁。Erik轻松地止住了人类的导弹，所有的导弹悬浮在空中，像是珠宝般闪烁。Charles能够感觉到他内心里腾起的愤怒，狂暴的情绪几乎沸反盈天。

就在这时Moira冲了出来，用枪指着他们，就像是军舰上的人类一样。Charles不假思索地就挡在Erik前面，大叫着让她住手。惊恐中他完全忘记了身后的这个男人可以随手弹开子弹。

Erik当然这么做了，然而Charles腿上中弹，冲击力的作用下他扑倒在沙滩上。Erik一挥手控制住Moira，他跪倒在他的朋友身边，忘记了导弹。

“我没事，”Charles坚持说。导弹远远地在半空中爆炸，他全身都笼罩在橙色的火光中。“子弹射穿了，没有留下弹片。”的确如此。万幸中的万幸，那枚子弹避开了动脉和骨头，直接穿过了肌肉。

然后他们离开了。Erik抱着他，带着其他人退到丛林里。他们把Moira留在海滩上的残骸边，Charles只是停下来，抹去了所有和他们有关的回忆。

他再没有回头。

因为他受的伤，穿过古巴找到一处机场的路程异常艰难。但是除了Sean前方探路的时候一次相当失败的着陆外，他们总算是顺利地回到了美国，回到了庄园。

他们回来已经一个星期了。经过了一个星期的治疗和复健，Charles的腿几乎完全恢复。他很快就可以重新开始寻找变种人。既然现在世界已经知道了他们的存在，那么为变种人提供一个避难所的需要也愈发紧急。

X-men（孩子们现在这么称呼自己）因为自己的第一次真正意义上的成功任务而兴奋，现在他们终于成为了一个团队。

Charles不由自主地微笑。也许一切最终会变好的。

旦夕祸福。

***

II.

时光流逝。

Sean完全康复了，他断掉的胳膊现在留下的只有回忆，没有后遗症。他在天空中翱翔，飞得远比从前高，Charles很为他骄傲。

Erik看见Raven和Hank在工具柜后面接吻，他们本该是在制造新的喷气式飞机。不过那天他心情很好，所以他没有告诉Charles。但是，他的确加固了Raven卧室门上的锁。

Havok一直努力在没有Hank的装置的帮助下控制自己的能力。他现在做得越来越好了，Charles去查看的时候，Danger Room只有一半着了火。

Erik帮助Charles和Hank在庄园一个空置的角落重建了Cerebro。在他的帮助下，Cerebro比之前更完备，球面更光滑，威力更强。Erik微笑着张开手指，手贴在穹顶内部，钢铁就随着他的意愿弯曲。

这是最后一块嵌板，整个工程完成了。

一个平台伸出，刚好到达房间的中心，一个头盔轻盈地放在仪表盘上。Erik已经在房间外重建了Hank的工作站，其他人都走过去。

“你想要我离开吗？”Erik问。这是重要的场合，这是Cerebro重建之后Charles第一次寻找他们的同伴们。

Charles微笑着伸手握住他的手。“留下来，”他说，Erik没有离开。

然后Charles戴上了头盔。Erik感觉到了，Xavier令人安心的存在就在他的思想深处，感觉到了Charles的思想如同波涛般缓缓地翻滚，包裹住他，带着他一起开始搜索。

Erik轻轻地抽气，他控制不住自己，因为突然之间，他可以看见所有变种人，所有那些他们为之奋斗的同伴，每一块大陆上每一个国家里的每一个变种人。

一个男孩带着墨镜拄着拐杖，他情愿一生过着盲人般的生活，也不愿意冒着伤害到别人的危险睁开眼睛。

一个女孩每当做噩梦的时候，她的床都会颤抖，金属床架震动的声响会惊醒她惊恐的父母。

非洲的一个年轻女子，不知道为什么每次她哭泣的时候天上都会下雨。

新奥尔良的一个男孩玩扑克，每次他输掉，扑克都会爆炸。

Erik可以看见成千上万的同伴。他感觉到Charles的注意力集中在每个人身上，找出他们的位置，每当他确定一个人的位置，就会把坐标发送给Hank。

他们找到了六个人，然后Charles退了回来。通过他们之间的连接，Erik能够感觉到他的疲惫。

“你累了，”他说，这是很显然的事情。“今天就到这里吧。”

“我还可以再来一次。”Charles说，不过看到Erik的表情，他让步了。“好啦，好啦。那么我明天再开始。”

“之前Cerebro不会这么令你耗神，”Erik一边说一边挽着Charles的胳膊。

“我之前从没有试过一次性定位这么多人。”Charles承认说。“找到他们的具体位置要比仅仅感知到他们的存在困难。需要保持微妙的平衡。如果我太集中注意力在某个人身上，最后可能会杀死那个人。”

Erik扬起一边眉毛。“我倒是有点希望你想找到Shaw，”他小声说。

这次是Charles生气地看着他，不过Erik俯下身亲吻他的嘴唇，怒气就消失了。“我是在开玩笑，Charles，”他说。“我已经放弃杀人了，记得吗？”

“我记得，”Charles回答。“我很高兴。Shaw现在没有了头盔，也没有了自己的心电感应者，他算不上威胁。如果他再试图挑起事端，我们可以用Cerebro找到他，阻止他。”

他捏了捏Erik的肩膀，和他一起走出房间。他们走过Hank身边的时候，他竖起大拇指，兴高采烈地查看着新的名单。

在他们走回房间的路上（实际上那应该是Charles的房间，但自从他们回来之后，Erik就没在自己的房间里睡过。），他们的手不自觉地握在一起。他的大拇指轻轻抚摸Charles的手心，Charles微微地发抖，让他微笑起来。

他们在走廊里遇到了Sean，他抬起一只手打招呼。

“嗨教授，能帮我测算一下我的高度吗？”Sean满面红光地问道。“我想我刚刚那次飞行打破了一个新的纪录。”

/想都别想。/Erik愉快地想道，他知道Charles能听见。他找出上次他们在一起的回忆，Charles在他身下放纵地敞开，Erik的名字随着喘息从唇边溢出，他们像是池中的两尾游鱼一般纠缠磨蹭。

Charles用力握住他的手，几乎捏疼了他。“等一会儿吧，Sean，”他回答。也许他说话的时候有些喘不过气，不过只有Erik能听得出来。

他们等Sean往厨房方向走去，然后跑上三步并作两步地跑上楼梯，跑向卧室。

他们跌跌撞撞地跑进卧室里，Erik大笑着，一甩手锁上了门。

“你太得意洋洋了，”Charles说着，他的手抓住了他衬衫领子，拉着他低下头。他们的唇贴在一起，Erik放任自己沉浸在感觉之中，Charles的身体紧紧贴着他的身体，Charles的思想夹杂着愉快的音符触碰他的思想。

“你不能怪我，”Erik往后退，把自己的衬衫扯掉，他终于能够说出话来。“我今天过得非常愉快。”

“是吗？”Charles扬起眉毛。他再次把Erik拉到身边，伸手去解开他的皮带。“也许我们可以锦上添花。”

Erik没有说话，而是轻轻地把他带上床。

III.

这样的日子不可能持久，Erik内心深处知道。因为在他身上，好的事情从来都转瞬即逝。

但Charles Xavier完全是与他不同的另一种生物。他总是充满了理想和希望，然而Erik却发现自己不由自主地被他的美好的理想感染。

他几乎相信他们真的可以创造一个更美好的世界。

他们按照名单一个一个地招募学生。首先是Jean Grey和Scott Summers，几乎毫不费力。Jean的父母害怕她，所以不需要费什么口舌，他们就同意让她“入读”他的学校。

而另一个孩子，Scott则是主动跟着他们回来，不过诱惑他的不是Xavier学校的条件。他和Alex可能从Alex出生不久就分开了，但Charles在Scott的还是幼童的时候的记忆中看到了他抱着他的小弟弟，Charles也感觉到了他内心的思念和渴望。

他所需要的，只是带上Havok一起去，然后Scott就抛下一切跟着他们回来了。

他运用自己的心电感应让Scott通过他的双眼看到了Havok，十几年来，两兄弟第一次紧紧地拥抱，Charles内心多了一丝平静。Hank已经在抓紧研发装置，可以让Scott看见这个世界，又不会用他双目发出的冲击伤害到其他人。Havok几乎守着他寸步不离。

Charles内心充满了使命感。他知道自己做的是正确的事。那天晚上，在他们做爱之后，他把这个想法告诉了Erik，Erik抓住了他的手。

“你是个乐观主义者，Charles，”他这么说。

Charles只回以微笑。“明天，非洲，”他换了个话题。“年轻的Ororo Munroe[Storm]小姐在等我。”

“我希望你同意我和你一起去，”Erik坐起身，回答。“我不希望你离我那么远。”

Charles耸耸肩。“你知道的，我们不能让学校那么长时间无人守护。”他说。“而且比起你，我更适合这项任务……我可是相当有说服力的，我的朋友。”

“我知道，”Erik说。“但我还是不太乐意。我希望你至少带着Hank一起去。”

“他在忙着制作Scott的护目镜，”Charles耐心地解释说。他们之前已经就这个话题谈过了。“我不希望耽搁Summers先生重归光明的时间。Erik，放心吧。我之前大部分人生都没有保镖也过得很好，我绝对可以照顾好自己。”

他丝毫不松口，Erik知道他不会轻易改变主意。当他下定决心之后，Xavier绝对是一个固执的混蛋。

“谢谢你，我知道。”Charles回答。

“从我脑袋里出去，Charles。”

Erik本打算接下来一晚上都不给他好脸色看，但Charles露出的调皮的微笑融化了Erik的决心。Charles哄着他回心转意。在他们长长的甜蜜的亲吻间隙，Erik想道/回到我身边/，但Charles已经从他的头脑里退出去，没有回答。

Erik那天晚上没有睡好。

IV.

Charles最终没能登上去非洲的飞机。

他们的喷气式飞机还没有造好，所以他只能搭乘商业航班飞往约翰内斯堡。从把他送到机场的那一刻起，Erik就一直在焦急地计算他预计到达的时间。

航班全程应该是十七个小时，才过去十六个小时，Erik就已经忍不住守在走廊里的电话旁。

Raven去厨房的路上遇到他，扬起眉毛。“你应该知道他还得去拿行李，过海关，登记入住旅店，然后才能打电话给你吧？”

Erik瞪着她，直到她自己走开。

他召来自己的怀表（怀表顺着走廊冲过来的时候几乎打中了Sean的头），着魔般地盯着它度过了接下来的一个小时。

当所有人都很清楚地明白直到Charles打电话之前他都会寸步不离电话之后，Hank给他送来了三明治。不过Erik紧张得没有胃口。“过多久才应该开始担心？”他问他。

Hank紧张地看着他。“恩，考虑到航班可能遭遇到气流，计算上他找到行李的时间以及/或者去旅店的路程，我想再等一个半小时是比较合理的时间，之后再没有消息才可能需要担心。”

Erik又忍耐了足足四十五分钟，然后他终于忍不住打电话给航空公司，确认航班准时起飞。显然，如果能确认飞机没有坠海或者遇到什么其他事故，他的担心也能大大缓解。

他冲回他们的房间，找到Charles的旅行计划的副本，匆匆地在文件中翻找到了潦草地写在页脚处的航空公司的电话。他跑回走廊里，拨通了电话，尽力驱除胃里沉甸甸的恐惧。

接听电话的那位女士愉快地告诉他，航班异常顺利，飞机比计划中早了半个小时着陆。而这消息不仅没有让Erik安心，反而令他更加担忧。

他咬着牙。“能查看一下，Charles Xavier是否登机了吗？”

另一端是短暂然而折磨人的沉默。

“抱歉，先生，但我们的纪录显示，Xavier先生在登机的时候没有出现。如果你希望给他的机票申请退款，请注意我们的政策——”

Erik没有听完剩下的话，因为话筒（还有电话其余的部分）都被拧成了一个小小的金属球。

他甚至没有反应过来自己都做了什么就已经行动起来，叫所有人都在实验室里见他。

“HANK！”他一打开（实际上应该说是扯掉）实验室的门就叫道。

Raven就在他身后，急匆匆地赶进来的时候几乎绊倒自己。“什么，发生了什么事？”她上气不接下气地问道。

“Charles没有登机，”Erik简单地告诉她。“有人绑架了他，他已经失踪超过十八个小时了。”

“我们怎么才能找到他？”Havok简洁地问。他和其他人都到了，他牵着Scott的胳膊给他领路。

“喷气机还没有造好，”Hank大声说。“但我还留着老的那架直升机，不过它要慢得多，而且只能坐四个人。”

Erik点点头。“需要有人留下来照顾新学生，”他说。“Havok。”

Alex张开嘴想抗议，不过他瞥了一眼身边的Scott，让步了。“好的，”他说。

Erik看着其他人，异常严肃。“Hank，准备好直升机。Mystique，Banshee……穿上制服。”

他们迅速行动，但Hank看了他一眼。“Erik——我们要去哪里？”

Erik咬紧牙，抬起手，房间里一个钢制储物柜猛然弹开。Shaw的头盔轻盈地向他飘来。

“Shaw带走了我们的心电感应者，”他说。“我就去找他的。”

V.

他们在去CIA的秘密基地的路上，Mystique才终于鼓足勇气说话。“Erik，你确定吗？”她问，为了盖住直升机的螺旋桨的喧闹不得不大喊。

Sean也看着他，不过很明智地没有说话。

Erik绷着脸。“不会有其他人，Raven，”他说。“是Shaw干的，我知道。”

“也可能是CIA，”Mystique说。“可能是Moira找他帮忙。这个时候，任何情况都有可能。我和你一样担心Charles，但是我们什么线索都没有。”

“Raven说的没错，”Hank说。他坐在Erik身边的驾驶员座位上，双手冷静地操作着飞机。“没有任何证据显示是Shaw带走了教授，甚至没有证据说明他是被绑架的。他也可能是自己误了班机。”

“如果是那样，Charles不会不通知我们。”Erik回答。“你们都忘记了，我大部分少年时光都在Shaw的魔爪中度过。在古巴我们能打败他都是因为有Charles……他不会善罢甘休的。”

他握紧拳头，尽力压制心里燃起的怒火。“我不该让他逃走的。”他说。“Shaw只是在争取时间，伺机东山再起。”

Mystique忍不住发抖，在微光中她身上的鳞片像波浪般抖动。“为了我哥哥，我希望你是错的。”她小声说。

Erik没有回答。

直升机里再次陷入沉默，他一分一秒地计算着时间，直到飞机着陆。

***

Charles在一间银色的房间里醒来，周围是古怪的镜面一般的墙壁。他浑身无力，手臂上缠着固定在墙上的金属锁链。

他眨眨眼，努力回忆自己是怎么到这里来的，但他发现自己想不起来。他记得的最后一件事，是他坐在机场的候机大厅看报纸。

他用两根手指抵住太阳穴，想要找出自己的位置。他是不是还在美国境内？

当他意识到自己什么都感觉不到的时候，他面色刷地变白。他努力挣扎着站起来，在开始蔓延的恐惧中打量这个房间。他记得在古巴的时候曾经指引Erik走进Shaw的潜水艇，穿过迷宫一般的走廊，最终找到那个他的意识无法穿透的房间。

“Shaw，”他低声说。

“非常好，Xavier，”一个声音从他身后传来，这是Charles第一次亲耳听到这个声音。这个声音令他心慌意乱。

他转过身，鼻腔里充满了淡淡的臭氧的味道，Shaw随着Azazel一起出现在他眼前。

“你为什么要这么做？”Charles问。“我们不希望和你对抗。”

“哦那太糟糕了，”Shaw回答。“因为我想，/心电感应者/。”他像是诅咒一般吐出最后那个词，紧紧地盯着Xavier。

“你知不知道古巴的那一次是什么感觉？”他问，走向他。“你的疯子朋友把我打到失去意识的时候，我完全动弹不得。我手上的所有能量都……浪费了！”

他抓住Charles的领子，把他往前拖。“你这条小虫子，”他嘶哑地低吼，吐沫星子飞溅到Charles脸上。“你这个软弱的小可怜虫，你用你的/鬼把戏[mind tricks]/打败了我。”

“你打算发动战争，”Charles冷静地回答。“我们别无选择。”

Shaw大笑起来，突然松开了手。“你有个选择，”他说。“你应该选择你的同类。”

他对着Azazel点点头，Azazel把手搭在他肩头。“在这里你玩不了你心电感应的鬼把戏，Charles，”他说。“让我们看看你怎么自食其果。”

一阵烟后他们都消失了，镜子的房间里只剩下他一个人。

他们刚一离开，Charles就听见了一声无需置疑的气流的嘶嘶声。他扯下自己的外套，急切地捂住口鼻。房间里很快就充满了毒气，他跪倒在地，喘不过气，很快黑暗笼罩了他。

VI.

他们在地下三层，7-C的囚室里找到Emma。

Mystique变形成典狱官，要求查看文件，她花了两分钟就找到了他们的犯人名单。他们刚一到达Frost的囚室，Erik就迅速解决了警卫，握紧拳头，用他们自己的狗牌勒死了他们。

“我要不要假扮成Shaw？”Raven问道，但Erik没有耐心玩这样的计谋。

他挥挥手，像撕开一张纸一样把钢制大门从门框上扯下来丢到一边。

他走进去的时候，Emma已经变成了钻石形态，蜷缩在床板后面。床板是金属制的，只是冰冷的地板上的一块钢板，Erik用它把Emma紧紧地抵在另一面墙上。

Mystique在他身边尖利地倒抽一口气。“Erik，Erik，住手，”她说。“你会杀了她的！”

“别插手，Raven，”Erik警告说，他收紧拳头，再次加重了力度。

Emma在钢板后猛烈地挣扎，不过Erik知道她的钻石形态很快就会在压力下碎裂。他内心里充满了阴暗仇恨，远比任何时候都黑暗，然而Charles让他坚持下来，在别人都退缩的时候，还能够一直向前。

Emma开始尖叫，她的钻石形态破碎，传来尖利的难听的劈啪声。

“退到Sean边上去，”Erik扫了一眼Raven命令说。“现在她的钻石形态已经消除了，但他依然能控制你的思想。”

Mystique犹豫了，但他脸上的表情说明没有任何回旋余地。她没有再说话，撤退了。

“你想要什么？”Emma问道，从乱成一团的头发后面瞪着他。她嘴唇破了，脸上一道瘀伤在慢慢显形。金属尖叫着把她压得更紧，比起钻石，压扁血肉之躯易如反掌。

“Shaw带走了Charles，”Erik说。他慢慢走向她，Shaw的金属头盔冷冰冰地压在脸颊上。“你要告诉我他的藏身之处。每一个。”

“不然怎么样？”Emma吐了口吐沫。“不然杀了我？那么祝你好运。”

Erik此刻表情如同石刻一般。“我不会杀了你，”他说。“我会确保你活着。”

他挥手，抵住她的肌肤的压力慢慢增加。“活很长很长时间。”

他一直在缓缓加压，直到她在毫不动摇的墙壁和不断加压的钢板间开始咳嗽，喉咙上下滚动却无法呼吸。“停下，”她乞求说。“求你，停下。我——我告诉你，知道的全告诉你。”

她似乎的确知无不言，没有丝毫的犹豫和停顿地报出六个秘密地点，听起来不像是临时编造的谎言。Erik全记了下来。

“我相信不用告诉你，如果我发现其中任何一个地点是假的，你会发生什么，”他说。Emma摇头。于是他放开她，任她倒在地板上。

“祈祷我不需要再来找你吧。”

然后他走出去，关上囚室，甚至封死了门和墙壁的结合线。

让CIA自己头疼去吧。

VII.

Charles清醒过来的时候，他被绑在手术台上，换了一个房间。他上身的衣服被脱掉，胸口上无数细小的伤口，每个伤口都不停地流出深红的血液。

他闭上眼睛，集中注意力，想要探查到什么人（任何人都可以）。然而什么都没有，他的脑袋里只有一片静止的虚空的死寂，挣扎着翻腾着嘶声叫着，像是无数失落的承诺。

自从他发现自己的能力以来，这是第一次他什么都感觉不到，几乎如同断臂，蜷曲本来应该在的那只手却发现什么也握不住。

他控制不住尖叫从唇间漏出，这时，他突然感觉到喉咙边沉重的压力，厚重的金属环自己动起来，紧紧地缠住他。他恐慌起来，挣扎着想要挣脱束缚。但它们也是钢制的，他每动一下，束缚也更紧一分。

/Erik？/他想，被这背叛的念头吓到。但他还未来得及认真考虑，就失去了意识。

***

Erik站在Shaw的一艘游艇的残骸间，意识到这里已经被废弃了相当长的一段时间，他怒火冲天。

Sean在码头上着陆，摇头。“水下也没有，”他说。“即便他们曾经来过，现在也已经走了。”

Mystique和Hank搜索完停泊在附近的另外一艘船回来，报告一无所获。“考虑到你最近的表现，”Beast看着残骸接着说。“我们很快就会把自己拖垮了。”

Erik握紧拳头。这是他们查看的第二个地点了，但依然毫无收获。“回直升机上去，”他吼道。“我们去芝加哥的基地。”

Hank和Sean互相看了一眼，但还是顺从地往直升机走去。“Erik，”Mystique一只手搭在他胳膊上，请求地说。“我们需要休息。已经几天了——我们都筋疲力尽了。”

他甩开她的手，大步走回直升机边，用力扯开门。“找到Charles之后我才会休息。”他说。“但你想要，可以留下来休息。”

Mystique才刚刚绑好安全带，他就下令起飞了。

VIII.

小时延长成了天，又变成了星期，甚至是月。Charles在那间镜子房间里失去了自我，困在痛苦/绝望/愤怒的雾霭间。他被困住，被殴打到流血，只有失去意识才能逃开的心灵上的痛苦撕扯开他的头脑。他无法思考，无力思想，甚至不能串起一个有条理的想法。

有些时候是Shaw，有些时候是Azazel。他们对他说话，在他耳边低喃，听到他们的声音就足以令他痛苦。因为他们总是，毫无例外地，扯下面具，露出Erik的脸。是他又不是他，像是一个反反复复反反复复的蹩脚的笑话。

Charles身体里疼痛不已，像是埋藏了看不见的伤口。当Erik把他推倒（一遍一遍又一遍）强硬地进入他，痛苦，这不是Erik，不要这样，求你求你不要。一次又一次之后，他一点一点混淆了，迷失了，他眼里溢出泪水。他盯着那似乎异常熟悉的红色斗篷和头盔，他的手被束缚在墙上，他想起的那个名字是“Magneto”。

但这没有道理，因为那只是孩子们起的昵称，一时兴起想起的怪名字，/没有任何/意义。但揪住他头发的那双手来了又走，痛苦/快乐/痛苦却依然在，那个名字……那个名字也一样。

终于有一天，一切停下来了。

门打开，走进来的不是Shaw也不是Azazel，而是Raven。一个穿着黄色衣服的蓝色小姑娘，Charles一开始想要大笑，然后他才认出这是他的小妹妹。

“Raven？”他用破碎的流血的嘴唇低声说。他抬起伸到她脸边的手沾着血污，但她没有躲开。

她在说话，嘴唇在动但她说的话很奇怪，Charles一个字都听不懂。他太虚弱，甚至站都站不起来。突然他看见了Erik的脸。他立刻想要躲开，但这个人用双臂抱起他，把他护在怀里。Charles想“哦”。这以前没发生过，那个叫Magneto的Erik从没有哭过。

但这个Erik哭了，他的眼睛那么那么地蓝，Charles忍不住盯着看。他想要微笑，然后意识到那个满是镜子的房间不见了。

***

“Charles，Charles，你能听见我说话吗？”Mystique双手紧紧抓住哥哥的肩膀，哭叫道。“ERIK！他在这里！！”

在她身后从走廊里远远地传来低沉的碎裂声。她听见Sean在楼上什么地方尖叫。这是个好兆头，这说明他很可能赢了。

“上帝啊Charles，他们对你做了什么？”她小声说，抱住她的哥哥几乎心碎。他的眼睛睁得大大的，却没有焦点，他喃喃地不停说话，却一个字都听不懂。看起来他似乎没受什么重伤，只是衣衫破烂，指甲缝里都是血迹。她看见他胳膊上深深的抓伤，咽了口唾沫，那些伤口看起来是他自己抓伤的。

“Erik！”她急切地又叫了一声，不知道自己还能做什么。Charles看起来没有脑震荡，但她一个人搬不动他。

外面那声低沉的尖叫突然停止了，Erik出现在门口。他全身都是白色的灰尘，脸颊上有一道伤口。

“他在哪——？”他看见了在房间另一头的他们，立刻奔到他们身边。

Mystique松开手，Erik绷着脸，抱起她哥哥仿佛他几乎没有重量。Erik往前走了一步，墙壁开始颤抖。他猛然扭头看着Mystique。

“跑，”他说。声音里含着她从未听过的愤怒。“现在快跑。”

她茫然地看了他一会儿，然后发觉整个房间都开始颤抖。房间另一头的玻璃嵌板碎裂，金属的支架在内部弯折，碎片在她脚下撒了一地。Erik就在前方，全身发抖，却紧紧地抱着Charles。他的怒火几乎燃烧出实体。

Mystique跑开了。

***

Erik拆掉了整个地方。

每一块嵌板，每一块砖头，Shaw的芝加哥基地的一砖一瓦都被夷为平地。金属发出巨大的尖利的响声，他拆掉了所有他能召唤的东西。支撑的梁柱，门，上帝啊，他甚至拆掉了每一个门把手。

他把所有的金属从它们藏身的地方撕扯出来，像子弹一般射穿墙壁，打破混凝土的结构就像是打碎一面玻璃。

他走过那栋房子，小心翼翼地，脚步声在金属混响的背景下轻柔得如同低语，直到什么都没有剩下。

然后他登上直升机，小心地把Charles放在后座上，告诉X-men撤离。

IX.

有些不对劲。

Erik把Charles带庄园里的临时医疗站就发觉了，Hank匆忙地搬出各种瓶瓶罐罐注册器，想要唤醒Charles。他在直升机上就昏迷了，直升机上粗略的检查表明他没有严重的身体损伤。

Hank很快诊断他轻微脱水，除了胳膊上的伤口，他似乎没有什么严重的伤口。

他的大脑，然而，全然不同。

Charles终于清醒之后，他大睁着眼睛却没有焦点，他似乎认不出周围的人。每当Erik想要靠近他，他都失去血色全身发抖，要么尖叫着要他走开，要么哭着求他靠近。

此时，镇静剂似乎是他们唯一的选择。Erik对Hank点点头，Hank把注射器针头推进Charles的胳膊里。

他握住Charles无力的手，然后，在手心里印下一个吻。“我要离开一段时间，”他告诉Hank。“这段时间尽可能地照顾他。”

Hank点点头。“你什么时候回来？”他问。

“不会花太长时间，”Erik说。他双眼里的神情非常危险，Hank不由自主地后退了一步。

“我和Hellfire Club还有些账没算。”

***

Jean醒来的时候，庄园里死一般地安静。

现在已经是半夜，刚搜寻回来的学生们都筋疲力尽地倒在床上。他们离开了差不多一个星期，尽管Alex也很好，Jean却想念那个邀请她来学校的有一双温和的眼睛的人。

她只有十五岁——比其他所有学生都小，但她知道他们不知道的事情。她知道教授对她的念动力非常感兴趣，不过他也很喜欢和她做心电感应的交流。她的心电感应并不如她的念动力那么好，但她曾经试着隔着房间给他讲一个笑话，他因此哈哈大笑。

所有人都对她和Scott保密，但她从Mystique的思想里探听出了只言片语。她是教授的妹妹，她的忧心忡忡使得她比较容易读取她的思想。

她轻轻地走到Hank的实验室前，把双扇门推开，走进房间里，教授躺在一张小小的床上。她在他身边的椅子上坐下，伸手握住了他的手。

/教授？/她想道。/你在吗？是我，是Jean。/

她摸索着建立起脆弱的联系，小心翼翼地用自己的思想触碰他的思想。Xavier的投射很强，充满痛苦。她发觉他处在极度的痛苦之中，不由抽气，但她只能辨认出破碎的几段记忆和思想。

她完全不明白。教授只离开了一个星期，但这些记忆——太多的记忆和陌生的画面，超过了她小小的头脑可以理解的范围。

/Jean……？/教授的声音在她脑袋里响起，声音很微弱，但不会弄错，就是他。/Jean Grey？/

然后她瞥见了一段一闪而过的画面，愤怒强大，一只巨鸟在她眼前喷射出火焰。她害怕，但火焰没有灼伤她的皮肤——而是包裹住她，让她更强大，然后——

“你在做什么？”

有人突然在她耳边低声却严厉地说话，一只手沉沉地搭在她肩膀上，打破了她和教授的联系。

“我——Lensherr先生，”她大口喘气，摇着头想要摆脱刚才的画面。“什么是……凤凰？谁是Marvel Girl？”

“你和Charles交流了？”Erik没有理她的话，问道。“他还好吗？”

Jean缓缓地摇头。“我就差一点儿，但是他……似乎他迷失在自己的思想里了。”她说。“我想……我想是他们做了什么。他脑袋里装了太多的回忆，但这些事情都还没有发生，也许永远都不会发生，但他都记得。这……这些回忆让他很痛苦。”

Erik咬着牙。“回床上去，”他说。“去睡一会儿。明天早上，早饭以后，我希望你回到这里，再试着和他联系一遍。”

Jean点点头，从椅子上站起来。Erik在椅子上坐下，伸手握住了教授的胳膊。这是个很亲密的举动，所以她担心会再打扰到他们，急匆匆地走出了实验室。她甚至不需要努力，就能感觉到痛苦一波一波从他身边辐射开。

直到她回到自己的房间，她才发现自己的睡衣上浸润着血迹，Erik在她的袖子上留下了一个血手印。

她过了很久很久才睡着。

X.

Shaw的余生都将等待死亡到来。

他被悬在半空中，被金属紧紧地缠绕起来。有些金属勒进肉里，像是无数细小的叉子，每一个都有闪着寒光的尖刺。他被悬挂在大本营的废墟上，他辛苦经营的一切都化作了一片碎石瓦砾。

Erik问他对他的心电感应者做了什么的时候，他只是笑。

“你什么都挽救不了，”Shaw说。他的笑容尖利恶毒。“我向你保证。”

Erik握紧了拳头，倒刺扎进肉里，血一滴一滴流到地上。“你做了什么？”他低声问。

“人类的头脑如此脆弱，令我惊讶，”Shaw挣扎着说。他看着一小股红色从胳膊上流下。“只是一点药，然后轻轻地一推 ，透露一点点我们的小Erik可以变得多坏……”

“只要你知道怎么下手，”他说。“碾碎一个人的理智简直易如反掌。”

Erik离开的时候，Shaw只是颓然蜷缩在地上的一团血肉。

但他依然让他活着，因为死对他太过仁慈。

\---

Erik回来的时候，Jean已经守在Charles身边，Hank监控着他们两个人的生命体征。

Erik对他点点头。“有进展吗？”他问。

“有一点，”Hank说。“Jean和他成功联系上了，但她说她抓不住他太久，没法得到任何有用的信息。”

顿了一顿，然后：“你从Shaw那里挖到什么？”

Erik点点头。“他们在他的大脑上实验，”他说。“他们有个变种人……一个叫Destiny的先知，她给Charles展示了多重可能的未来[译注1]。他们用药物‘加强’了这些幻觉的效果。我不……我不确定他都看到了什么，但我猜测没有什么好的事情。”

“再加上教授出众的心电感应能力，很可能最终会导致某种过载。”Hank说。他揉着太阳穴，皱着眉头。“这是心灵创伤，而且就Jean告诉我的信息来看，他感觉自己被囚禁了远远超过一个星期。”

“Lensherr先生，”Jean低声说。“”我想……教授的许多幻觉都和你有关。

Erik紧紧盯着她。“什么意思？”他问。

Jean吞了口唾沫，把手从Charles手里抽出来。“他们给他看了很多可能的宇宙，没有一个是美好的，”她说。“他……就好像他生活在真实的噩梦里，而……所有的噩梦里都有你，以另一种形象出现。你……在所有的宇宙里，你都伤害了他。”

“我永远都不会——”Erik自己停了下来，睁大眼睛。他想起了海滩上的那一天，想起了就差那么一点儿，他们就会分立在一场即将打响的战争的两边。他不知道，如果不是Charles为他挡下了那颗本该射中他的子弹，唤回了他的理智，那么一切会演变得多么糟糕。

“我想和他谈谈，”他说，坐在Charles床脚。“带我进入他的思想，把我们联系起来。”

“我不确定我——”Erik平静地看着Jean，Jean咬住了嘴唇。“我会尽力，Lehnsherr先生。但是我不知道我能坚持多久。我远远比不上教授那么强大。”

“明白，”Erik说。Jean握住他的手，另一只手的手指抵住Charles的太阳穴，而他只是看着Charles。他感觉到她的思想，像是一条细细的金线在她眼前展开，然后突然把他整个吞没。

/Lensherr先生？/Jean的声音很尖很小。/我们进来了。我没法带着你继续走下去。我只能带你到这里。请小心。/

Erik张开嘴想要回答，但他还没来得及说一个字，脚下的地面就变化了，他来到了一个没有窗户的房间里。周围一片漆黑，但他能感觉到黑暗中有人在动，闷住的抽噎声在有限的空间里回响。

Erik往前摸索，在墙壁上摸索寻找开关。

“Charles？”他低声说。“Charles，你在这里吗？”

“……Erik？”

他的手指终于碰到了开关，他按下了开关，整个房间被灯光照亮。“Charles？”他低声说。他惊恐地发现自己站在一间医院病房里。

Charles在地板上，两条腿无力地摊开。他弓着腰，两只胳膊徒劳地撑着床铺，却没法把自己挪到床上。

“是你的错，”Charles小声说，Erik惊恐地看着他。“这么多可能的未来，无穷的组合造就了无数的可能，然而所有的可能里你都害得我变成了这样。”

“Charles，”Erik说不出话来，他跪在他面前。“求你，现实不是这样……”

“你伤害了我，”Charles说，愤怒扭曲了他的脸。“你毁了一切。”

他用力把Erik推开，他往后倒去，背后突然裂开一道深渊，张开大口吞没了他。“不，”他叫道，然后他掉进了另一段记忆里，另一个可能发生的未来。

“不，别这样。”Erik低语。他站在燃烧的城市中心，浓烟从一个又一个废墟上腾起。他的周围尸横遍野，尸体被大火焚烧得焦黑。他嘴里都是灰烬的味道，呛得他喘不过气，他在一座石头纪念碑前跪下。

他的手指摸索着凹槽，字母拼读出了他的爱人的名字。“他为了Genosha的生存而死去。”这是一句墓志铭。

Erik大口喘着气拼命退开，跌跌撞撞地抵上一堵石墙。“她是你女儿，”有人贴在他耳边小声告诉他。“你就打算任由他们杀了她？”

他的手变得苍老不堪饱经风霜。“你让我能怎么办？”他问Pietro，他突然就知道，这是他的儿子。

Erik被他自己的话呛住，他看见一个一头棕发的女人倒在地上。“Charles，Charles，”他低声叫道。

他看着她改变事件，能力在她指尖闪烁，如同破碎的玻璃。“再没有变种人了，爸爸，”她说，眼神比冰更冷。“你总是选择他们，放弃我们，你自己的骨肉。不会再有了。”

这是种族灭绝，规模超过了他的想象，都是他的错，全都是，Charles死了，不在了，Erik像是线轴一般散开。

他尖叫

尖叫

还在

尖叫

直到一只手抚上他的胸口，握住他的胳膊，突然

突然

他沉在水下。Shaw的潜水艇渐行渐远，渐渐逃脱他的能力的控制，然后他第一次看见了Charles Xavier。

XI.

/Charles……/

Xavier费了极大的力气才支撑住自己，Magneto用弹片沉重地打伤了他，他双腿都毫无用处。Erik的声音像是一道闪电划过他自己的意识，他抬起一只手，捂住自己张开的嘴，集中精神，想要穿透Magneto的思想。

那个带着头盔的人又施以重拳，他从天花板飘下，就像是高高在上的神。他的头发里掺杂着白色，他的深红色的盔甲闪闪发光。

这不是他的Erik。

意识到这一点，他脑海里突然震荡出一段回忆。他张大眼睛环视着满是镜子的房间。

“渣滓，”Magneto嗤之以鼻。“你是你自己的种族的叛徒。”他揪着另一个人的领子把他拉起来，他们缓缓地升到空中，Charles挣扎着喘不过气。

/Charles！/

这一声变成了尖叫，急切地扫过整片虚空。Charles咬紧牙，忽略Magneto勒紧他的脖子扼住他的咽喉。

“你不是Erik，”他叫道，他刚吐出这句话，一面镜子粉碎，回忆如同洪水般涌来。

真实的回忆，那些确切发生过的事情。Charles把这个冒充者的手从喉咙上掰开，落在地上。在他周围，镜子炸裂开，玻璃碎片如同下雨一般落在两人身上，给他带来了力量。他努力从地上爬起来，仿佛几个月以来第一次站起来。

我可以走了，他告诉自己，我可以走。

他努力恢复了镇定，感觉到Erik的悲伤。他遭遇了这么多不同的面，这么多不同，这么多未来，但他知道，这是他的Erik。

这意味着他面前的这个人，这个穿着深红色斗篷带着头盔的人，什么也不是。

Magneto再次向他冲过来的时候，Charles绷紧了下巴，但这次他如同鬼魂一般从他身体里穿过。

“你不再存在了，”Charles冷冷地说，然后他就消失了。

很快整个房间也消失了，在烟尘中如同雾霭一般散去。Charles用两根手指抵住太阳穴，集中注意力，穿透谎言的迷雾。

现在他可以清楚地听见Erik的尖叫，疯狂在他的意识边缘伺机。Charles知道现在他需要自己，需要自己为了他强壮起来，所以他抓住附近的一段回忆，（真实的回忆，他很确定），然后用它把两个人都包裹起来，用力把Erik拉出他的地狱。

/放手吧，我的朋友，Erik，我在这里。/这些是他说过的话，是他确实说过的话，他感觉到怀里的男人在水里发抖。

他感觉到Erik放开了潜水艇，他们浮上海面，海水拍打着他们的肩膀。

“Charles？”Erik低声问。“是你吗？”

他点点头。“恐怕的确是我，”他踩着水说。“而你，我的朋友，又一次救了我。”

Erik扑过来，在他反应过来之前紧紧地抱住他。然而他也抱紧他，他们慢慢从回忆里脱出，Charles亲吻他的额头。

/该走了，/他想道，然后打破了连接。

\---

Erik睁开眼睛，看见Jean担忧地看着他。

“Lensherr先生？”她问。“你还好吗？我想……我想是X教授主动打破了我的连接。你……？”

Erik点点头，抬起一只手理顺头发。“我找到他了，”他说。“他应该……他应该很快就能醒来。”

Hank如释重负地叹了口气。“你昏迷了几乎一个小时，”他说。“但他的脑电波开始剧烈波动。我不知道这是好还是坏。”

“很可能是好兆头，”Erik喃喃说，俯身握住Charles的手。Jean让开，方便他靠得更近。他屏住呼吸，看见Charles的眼睫开始扇动。

“……Erik？”很久不说话，他的声音有些沙哑，但他的眼睛一片湛蓝，超过了Erik见过的任何一次。

他们拥抱在一起，这次的感觉真实温暖，让Erik真的温暖起来。一个星期来，他终于再次感觉到，那介于愤怒与平静的地方。

“欢迎回家，”他小声说。

XII.

时光流逝，伤口愈合。Charles在书房里和Jean在一起，教导她心电感应更高超的技巧。Scott许多年后第一次睁开双眼。Mystique不再隐藏自己的真实面目，在一个美好的夏天，她把一位Ororo Munroe带进了Xavier学校的大门。

讽刺的是，Charles恢复得比Erik更容易，当Charles不在附近的时候，Erik很容易陷入自己思绪。一天，Charle碰巧在书房里看见他，紧紧地抓着Shaw的头盔，低着头，沉思着。

光滑的金属表面反射的亮光晃着了Charles的眼，一瞬间他仿佛看见了一片深红色，他不由自主地后退几步。Erik立刻就奔到他身边，丢下头盔，抓住他的手肘。

“Charles，你没事吧？”他担忧地问，Charles点点头。

“没事，”他安抚他说。“只是光线晃了眼。”

然后Erik退后，收回了手，他低头看着落在地上的头盔。“你刚才想起了他，”他说。“Magneto。我不会伤害你，Charles。”

“我知道，我的朋友，”Charles说。“你不是他，你也永远不会成为他。”

Erik尽力挤出微笑。“你这么信任我，”他说。“你给我的信任远远超过我应得的。”

他转开身，尽力想要压制住那些回忆，那被毁灭的城市，他的两个不存在的孩子。“那么多痛苦，”他小声说。“那么多的死亡，都是我的错。”

“那不是你，Erik。”Charles坚持说。他走到他身边，握住他的手，亲吻他的指节。“也许你当时做出不同的选择就会走上不同的路，最终的结局也会不同。但你没有，现在你在这里，和我们在一起，和我在一起。”

Erik紧紧地抱住Charles，额头抵住Charles的颈窝，呼吸他的味道。“你相信命运吗？”他轻声问，却自己梗住了。

“不，”Charles回答，一只手抚摸他的后背。“我相信是我们自己决定自己的命运，Erik，我们的生活取决于我们的选择。”

“也许在另一个世界，我们的确是敌人。也许M王朝[House of M]的确给我们的种族带来毁灭，”Charles继续说。“但不是在这个世界，不是我们现在选择的生活。”

他往后退了一点，看着Erik的眼睛，他的目光里有Erik以前从未见过的坚决的神情。

“我们决定自己的命运，Erik，”他又说了一遍。“是你和我，不是其他任何人。”

他的吻如此甜蜜，饱含着承诺。

Erik任自己沉浸在Charles Xavier的吻里。这么多宇宙里，这么多不同的道路，他们的故事都以悲剧结尾，他允许自己怀着希望，希望就在其中的一个宇宙里，就是现在的这一个，他们最终可以找到自己的和平。

***

会有一天，Erik和Charles会站在一条钢制走廊上，追忆那些早已死去的亡灵。

会有一天，Magneto会在Jason耳边低语，把他从Xavier身边拉开，用他自己的轮椅捆绑住他，打破他的控制。

会有一天，Charles会看着Erik的眼睛，在其中看到整个世界。

会有一天，他们再也不会分开，因为他们共同的梦想已经开花结果，再没有需要奋斗的事情。

那是他们共同创造的未来。

#

译注1 这里需要说明的是，Marvel家的Destiny并非是变种人。具体能力不清楚，设定为她是命运的人类形态。作者原文中并没有提到Destiny的性别，译者在这里采用这个角色在漫画中的性别。

本文中出现的未来基本出自几次大事件和电影X-men、X2，Erik看到的未来出自House of M。


End file.
